


Bound and Drugged

by sffan



Series: Games [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne and the Captain are bound and are at a drugged Simon's mercy





	Bound and Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the Firefly_Slash list mom's challenge for a drugged and naughty Simon.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 20, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

The subterranean room is dark, a small bulb in the ceiling the only light source. Two men sit side-by-side, tied with arms behind them, to a steel pole set in the ground. Mal is struggling against his bonds, but soon realizes it's no use, the knots are too expertly tied. He's been beaten and has a knife slash crusting over on his right shoulder. Against his left shoulder, leans Jayne, still unconscious from the blow he took to the back of his head. Jayne begins to twitch and moan. 

"Jayne, Jayne. Wake up. C'mon, we got us a little situation here," Mal says urgently, shifting his shoulder, hoping to shake the big man awake. 

"Ruttin' hell," Jayne mumbles as he tries to move a hand to rub the back of his head. "What hit me?" To go with the goose-egg growing on the back of his skull, Jayne has a split lip and a slash wound on his thigh. 

"About six guys," Mal replies, snorting with forced mirth. 

Jayne snorts back and then looks around. "Where's the Doc?" 

Mal gestures to a dark corner with his head. "Over there." 

"How come he ain't tied up too?" Jayne asks. 

"Dunno. After you went down they hypoed him with something. He screamed his head off when they did it too. Then he just collapsed in a shivering heap." 

"Can you reach him? We gotta get outta here before they come back to finish us off," Jayne says, trying to pull against the ropes at his wrists. 

"Funny thing that," Mal says. "I don't think they're comin' back. The leader said something like 'Next time we won't have a sense of humour about bein' crossed' then he left. It was weird." 

"Didn't I tell ya not to mess with these guys?" says Jayne. 

"Couldn't help myself. They deserved it," comes the smug answer. 

"Well look at us, now, Mr. High and Mighty." 

Mal strains forward and kicks the Doc's foot. Simon, startled, sits up suddenly. His eyes focus on the two men and a long slow smile creeps across his face. 

"Doc? You O.K.?" Mal asks, the dazed but hungry look in Simon's eyes giving him cause for concern. 

"You're hurt!" Simon exclaims, his speech slightly slurred, and begins to crawl towards the two bound men. 

"It's nothing. Just untie us and you can treat us on the ship" insists Mal. 

By now, Simon has reached Mal. He runs his hands up the Captain's legs spreading them so that he can kneel between them. 

"Simon, what the hell..." squawks Mal. 

"Gotta look at the shoulder," Simon says dreamily. He reaches forward and unbuttons Mal's shirt, running his fingers lightly on the Captain's chest. 

"Mmmm, silky," Simon mumbles, then pushes the shirt off Mal's shoulder. 

As he reaches up to examine the wound, Simon is momentarily distracted by the light trail his fingers seem to be making in the air. "Oooh, pretty," he giggles. Simon returns his attention to the stab wound. 

"Shit, Mal. What did they give him? I ain't ever seen him like this, not even when Kaylee got him drunk that time." says Jayne. 

"No idea. Hopefully, it will wear off soon and he'll untie us." 

The doctor rips the sleeve off his own shirt and uses it to clean the wound. "Not so bad," he murmurs. "Maybe a kiss will make it better." He leans in and presses his lips to the cut. When he runs his tongue across it, Mal gasps and twitches. 

"Simon!" Mal shouts. "Gorramit, untie us." 

Simon ignores the order and continues to lick the wound. 

Jayne has been watching this whole procedure closely. He laughs out loud at the look of distress mingled with desire on his Captain's face as the doctor continues to minister this new, drug-induced first aid. 

Shooting Jayne a dark look, Mal says evilly, "Doc, you've got another patient. Jayne's hurt worse than me." 

Simon pulls back from Mal's chest and turns to look at Jayne and gasps, "Oh no, poor thing." Simon then crawls over Mal's other leg and straddles Jayne, pushing his bottom against the big man's thighs. He runs gentle fingers up the mercenary's face and begins to giggle again. "Tickles," he says and pulls gently at Jayne's beard. "Look at all this blood." Simon leans forward and starts to gently lick the blood off Jayne's lips. The mercenary begins to squirm under the doctor's attention. When Simon slips his tongue into his mouth Jayne can barely suppress the moan. He returns the kiss, almost against his will, white fire burning down his spine to settle in his crotch. 

Simon pulls back looks down and smiles wickedly. He slides a hand slowly down the muscular chest and tummy to the bulge in Jayne's pants. "Mmm, big. Big and hard. For me?" Simon asks languidly. As he slides his backside down Jayne's legs, he notices the cut on the mercenary's thigh for the first time. "Another one? Oh, dear. Hafta get a better look." He reaches for Jayne's belt and starts undoing his pants. 

"Mal, Mal. Ya gotta do something, quick. Distract him." There is genuine distress in his voice. 

The Captain laughs at the panic he hears in the mercenary's voice. "Why, whatever is wrong?" Knowing full well, because the doctor's ministrations had the same effect on him. 

"Mal - I ain't got no underwear on." 

Mal's laugher echoes throughout the room. 


End file.
